Padfoot's sixth year at Hogwarts
by Solar Girl
Summary: Padfoot's sixth year at Hogwarts! including A gresy haired git! Cat fights! and Lets be Happy Time Partys! with some more odd stuff i threw in as well...*slaps myself on the head thinking of how stupid i am*
1. Chapters 1 threw 4

Chapter One: On the Train  
  
  
  
Sirius Black a handsome sixth year walked on the Hogwarts express. He stopped and listened. "Ahhh laughter" he said to himself, so he followed the sound. A couple minutes later he found what he was looking for, his friends James Potter, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. He walked into the compartment and sat next to James, his best friend, "hi" "Hey, hi, hello" they all said in unison. The compartment door flew open, and there she stood the very pretty Lily Eves. "LILY!" James said excitedly. "James" she said back. "Oh brother" thought Sirius. Remus did a kissing expressing. They all laughed except for James and Lily, because they had no clue about what was happening, they just started at each other and then kissed madly. Peter looked at his watch, timing them. "Two minutes and thirty seconds" yelled Peter. James glared at him, but Lily just laughed her odd laugh, which made James laugh, which made them all laugh. Sirius loved his friends.  
  
Chapter Two: Hogwarts  
  
Sirius, James, Remus, Peter, and Lily got off the train and got into a carriage, one for Lily and James and one for Sirius, Remus, and Peter. They were all laughing at what James and Lily might be doing in their carriage. "Maybe they are saying poems to each other" guessed Peter  
  
"I bet their are kissing" said Remus  
  
"No making out most likely" laughed Sirius.  
  
After a long while the carriages stopped. They all jumped out and there was Lily and James standing next to each other waiting for them. James had a smug look on his face, and Lily was giggling with delight. "TO THE GREAT HALL" yelled Remus. They all walked into together. Girls stopped along the way to stop and look at Remus, and Sirius. They glared at Lily and James (they all wanted to be his girlfriend), but they laughed at Peter when he walked by. Peter blushed thinking they were flirting with him. In the Great Hall they all sat down at the Gryiffindor table. "I'm staving" peter rumbled. Again they laughed.  
  
A couple hours later they went up the common room. Lily said goodnight and kissed James goodnight. "Three minutes" peter said "a record". Lily blushed and went up to bed. "Ahhhh don't hurt me," yelled Peter as he jumped over the couch, and ran away form James. "When I get hold of your little head I'm going to squeeze it soo hard". Remus and Sirius just sat down on the couch laughing, but then something caught Sirius's eyes a girl. Tall beautiful, just as pretty as Lily. She made eye contact with Sirius, smiled, giggled, and then she let her hair fly across her back as she turned around. His jaw grouped. All the sudden Remus started to laugh. "What?" Asked Sirius "You you you, ha ha ha" laughed Remus now rolling on the floor. "I think I will go to bed now" he walked up the stairs still thinking of the girl. "What?" said Peter and James in unison, but all Remus could do was laugh.  
  
Chapter Three: Halls "WAKEY WAKEY EGGS AND BACKEY" Remus yelled into Sirius's ear. Sirius woke up with a girly yell. "Ha ha ha ha ha" all of this friends laughed. All he could do was glare at them. "Classes" James, said with a moan. "But yums breakfast" Remus reminded them. "Yum" said Peter with a look of longing on his face.  
  
Breakfast came and went, and soon they were all walking down the hall. Lily had joined them now. James held her hand with a drooling look on his face. As girls walked passed they stared to make up fresh rumors on Lily, but the few that excepted the facts had their flirts with Remus and Sirius, even Peter got a flirt today by a fourth year Hufflepuff.  
  
As they walked to lunch a greasy haired sixth year Slytherin walked in front of them. Snape, Severus Snape. "Ah lily I thought I would see you here" Snape glared at James but his voice was sweet while talking to Lily. "Shove off Snape" growled James "Cool down Potter" Snape retorted. Sirius and Remus were ready for a fight, but Lily had her own idea. She pretend that she could not see him and pinned James against a wall. "Ohhh JAMES" she yelled in between kisses "Lily" he grunted back kissing her too, she had caught him by surprise but he caught on soon enough. Sirius, Remus, and Peter were looking at the look on Snape's face they all were trying not to laugh. "Potter" Snape whispered underneath his breath and he stalked off. "Four minutes!" peter yelled " a new record". Lily and James stopped. "Greasy haired git" Lily whispered. James had a look as if he was a zombie and Lily was his owner. A group of girls walked pass hisses to each other about Lily and James. Then Lily leading the way they all walked to lunch.  
  
At lunch Remus hinted that he might have a little beginning of term boaster, lets be happy time, tonight in the common room. Sirius remember the last beginning of term boaster, lets be happy time Remus had, he had dressed up in a girls uniform and paraded around the common room, only to meet a gale of people laughing at him. He didn't care though. "What are you going to do this year?" James asked. "A SURPRISE for all" Remus replied "it will be a dossey won't it Peter" "Yes, it will" Peter said laughing, he always helped him out with his beginning of term boaster, lets be happy time. "Can't wait" Sirius said "Me too, hope it's something funny," Lily added. "Oh it will be" said Remus with a smirk.  
  
Capture Four: Lets Be Happy Time  
  
Remus wissped to Peter "time to put the show on". Peter just laughed. They were in the common room setting up for the "party", and for some strange reason they had put up fake palm trees and stuff like that. Remus ran to the boys dorm, and Peter hide, which is not easy for him, by the door.  
  
Bang! The fat ladies portrait flew open as ton after tons of Gryffindor's pilled in, but they stop to look at the decorations. "What the" moaned James. "No clue" Sirius said in a puzzled voice. "NOW" came a loud voice form the boys dorm. All the sounded Jamaican music starts to play and Remus walks down wearing a tie-died shirt, baggy pants, his hair in dread locks, a tie died hat perched on his head, and he was wearing no shoes. The crowed started bursting out laughing, everyone not one person was not laughing. Remus walked down and started walking though the crowed, Peter had popped up beside Sirius by now and he was laughing too. All the girls giggled madly at the sight of him. "Come on prongs lets get some food" Sirius wissped to James. "Sure Padfoot, Lily we have to go some were quick" but she did not notice she was to busy laughing at Remus. A couple hours later James and Sirius were back with tons of food, and they started throwing food out to everybody in the crowed. It was a blast! James and Lily danced together, Remus and Peter though out food, and Sirius got to see the "new girl" more. She was so pretty. Her hair flew out as she danced with her friends. She walked past Sirius and smiled then blushed then finally saying. "Hello Sirius" she muttered, and blushed a bright pink then she ran back to her friends and they started to giggle. Lily and James stopped dancing and came over to Sirius. "Having fun?" Lily asked. "Hey can I ask you something?" "Sure" Sirius pulled her away form a puzzled looking James. "Do you know who that is" he pointed to the "new girl". "Yeah that Errhine" "Did she go here last year?" "No she transferred" "Oh ok thanks" and he walked away and she walked back to James. 


	2. Chapters 5 threw 9

Chapter five: Potions  
  
After the party they all went to bed and after Breakfast it was time of Potions call with the Slytherins. As they all walked into class Snape held the door open for Lily and Errhine. Lily pretended that he was not there and Errhine said buzz off. In class James flexing for the Quidditch match that was coming up, all of the girls were looking at him. Lily would kiss him on the cheek, which seemed to make them all back off.  
  
Today they were making a hair rising potion. After class Sirius held the door open for his friends, but Errhine came in-between Peter and Lily, so Sirius had to hold the door open for her too. "Thank you very much, Sirius" she said. Sirius blushed. And when Remus walked pas him he said, "oh Sirius your so kind!" he hugged Sirius in a girly manor and ran off giggling to a bunch of girls. The girls looked at him as if he was insane and they quickened their pace. He yelled out "wait up girl friends" but they did not listen and he joined his group of friends laughing.  
  
Chapter Six: Cual-Tan  
  
The first Quidditch match of the season was coming up! James, the Seeker for Gryffindor house, was ready and pumped. Gryffindor vrs Hufflepuff. There was only one person that stood be tween Victory- Cual-Tan. He was big tall handsome smart, captain of the team, he played Seeker too. He also stood in between Sirius and Errhine. She seemed to like him and he seemed to like her too. Sirius was handsome too and could match up to him except about the Quidditch. Sirius could play but not well. He was not even on the team and yet he has to stand up next to Cual-Tan and he is excellent at Quidditch.  
  
During one herbology lesson with professor Sprout. Sirius was working with James and Lily, so there was a spot left over and Errhine was coming over to work with them, but then Cual-Tan asked her to work with him and his friends. She walked over to him and joined his group. "NO" Sirius gasped "what" Lily and James asked "oh nothing" "well if you say so" and they left him alone.  
  
At the first match the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff were kicking off. James fly up into the air as his friends sat below. Sirius was sitting in between Lily and Peter. "And their off" said Remus acting as commentator as usual. Lily had her fingers crossed in her lap, Peter was looking at the match with his bionoctulars, and Sirius was starting at Errhine. The match was excellent and Gryffindor won by a landslied 390-10. And Errhine seemed to have lost her intrest in Cual-Tan which made Sirius happy. Lily was excited with James and Peter and Remus was dancing with joy. Sirius just laughed at them all.  
  
Cual-tan would not give up so easy though. He would catch Errhine in the hall, but then she would think he was stalking her. He would try to talk to him, but she would engonre him. So he went to drastic measures. In Herbology the next week Cual-Tan asked Errhine to come help him with somthing quick. She walked over rolling her eyes. When she got next to him, he swoped down on her and started to kiss her madly. Everyone watched, holding their breath. She pushed him off and yelled, "YOUR SICK" right into his face. He gasped and walked to his friends. She walked past Sirius as she did she moved her lips and if you can read lips it would translate something like this "i think you cute".  
  
Lily had been talking to her friends alot and they were giggleing like mad all thought out lunch and dinner. What were they up to? Sirius heard giggleing that night he groaned and looked around a bit, but nothing seemed out of the ordinary, so he went back to bed. That moring Sirius woke up to a yell. It had come form Jame's bed. "what is it James" asked Sirius "no clue" Sirius got a good look around. On the wall in shaving cream it said Girls Like: on the beds were names. On James Lily, On Remus's what girl dose not like him? On Peter's Ewww and on Sirius's Errhine. The room was tiepeid. "i wonder who did this" james said "do use you brian james" is all Sirius could say as he stared at his bed.  
  
Chapter Seven: Who? ME!  
  
Sirius walked though the halls stunned. Had he really seen that name on his bed? Errhine, now all of his friends were making fun of him. "oh Errhine likes you" Remus said bouncing around him "and all of the girls in school like you" "well I can't help it" "yes you can, all you have to do is stop cracking jokes" "how dare you! you have a offended me so much", but everyone started laughing.  
  
Now Errhine was walking past Sirius every chance she had. Sitting by him. Always winking. "face it she likes you Sirius" said James "but well how did you know Lily liked you?" "she said, do you want to go out" "oh well that helped" said Sirius as he rolled his eyes.  
  
When Lily and James got back form a Prefect meeting they posted a poster on the bulletin board. It read: HALLOWEEN BALL ON HALLOWEEN! 6 PM - 12 PM. WEAR DRESS ROBES, FOURTH YEAR UP, REMEMBER TO BRING YOUR DATE! "so who are you going to ask" Sirius asked Remus "don't know, Peter who you going to go with" Remus replied "no clue end up going by myself most likely"  
  
Girls every where were giggling and asking boy to go with them. Remus and yes even Peter had dates already. Errhine kept on eyeing Sirius. One day at lunch Errhine sat next to Lily at lunch. When the Lily, James, Peter, and Remus had left Errhine scooted over to Sirius. "um Sirius can I ask you something" she asked "sure" "um will you gotoballwethem?" "what?" "will you go to the ball with me?" "yeah sure, fine" he blushed a bright pink.  
  
The day of the ball everyone was getting ready. Peter went down in bottle green dress robes and Lily wore baby blue dress robes. Peter wore purple dress robes. Remus had red dress robes, and Sirius had navy blue dress robes. Remus and Sirius walked down the stairs together. Remus went to his date, a fifth year girl named Ayla Noil. And there stood Errhine with light pink dress robes. Sirius held out her hand, and she took it and they walked to the ball together.  
  
At the ball Remus danced with Ayla until they collapsed into chairs then had some butter beers and went to dance some more. Peter and his date, the fourth year Hufflepuff that had flirted with him early that year, eat all the time. James and Lily danced, kissed and eat. Sirius and Errhine danced and eat. Everyone had fun.  
  
Chapter eight: Christmas  
  
Two months passed, and it was Christmas break. Peter had gone home, but everyone else had stayed. Errhine did too. Remus walked down the hall singing "Vacation" by the Go-Go's. Everyone joined in though. "vacation all I ever wanted, Vacation had to get away, vacation all I ever wanted YEAH!" they all sang walking down the hall. Errhine just watched though, she eyed them all. "What's anther song?" James asked "the Wander!" exclaimed Remus elbowing Sirius in the stomach. "Ewww no" Lily screamed "listen to the lyrics to that! its so sick" "how 'bout the locomotive?" James said "yeah" the rest chimed in. So they all got into a line and started to sing and dance right up to the common room. "everyone doing a brand new dance now, come on baby do the locomotive, I know you'll get to like it if you give it a chance now, come on baby do the locomotive, My little baby sister can do its easy as your ABC's so come on come do the locomotive with me, you got to swing you hips now, come on baby, jump up jump back so I think you got it know" They all sang. On and on. Errhine just stared at them.  
  
A couple hours when they had sang and danced each other out they collapsed into the couch. "cant breath" Remus gasped "that was to much fun" giggled lily "yeah" "I know what would make it more funny" Remus said and he put on a leather jacket and sunglasses on ,and he started to sing the Wander. "no No NO" lily screamed. "oh what's so bad about it?" Remus asked laughing. "ewwwww, take that off now" "why lily, of course" "noooo not like that, ewww" They laughed expect for Lily and Errhine  
  
"something is messed up with her" Remus whispered to Sirius "yeah some things not right" he said staring at Errhine. So he walked over to her and sat by her. "hey Errhine you ok?" "yes of course" "really?" "no, of course not" "uh so What's bugging you?" "why did you not kiss me at the Halloween Ball?" Sirius gulped. "ummm" "um is not a answer" "I was afraid?" "that's a question" "yeah it is, 'couse I don't know why I did not, was I suppose to?" "yes you were it was our first date" "DATE" "yes it was" and she stormed up to the girls dorm. Sirius walked back to Remus "So what was it" Remus asked "it was because I did not kiss her" "what! you were suppose to? that's not in the book" "oh your really helpful" "I know I am"  
  
Christmas was not that fun that year. Errhine was now avoiding Sirius now. James got a new photo album. Lily got a new book. Remus got a pack of Filibuster's wet start no heat fireworks. Sirius got a picture of himself which it all torn up, but he all so got a box of candy from Honey Dukes.  
  
Chapter Nine: Kiss  
  
Sirius spent the next few days trying to find and talk to Errhine. If he found her she would just walk away. And all he could get her to talk she would say "why not kiss". She had lost it. She would make kissing faces. Her friends stood by her though. They said what Sirius did was cruel and unusual. Remus thought they were all insane. Lily, James, and Peter did not know why Errhine was mad at Sirius for. So Sirius and Remus made up a plan.  
  
Remus was going to ask if he could borrow James' invisibility cloak, then he would but a show on, but he would give the cloak to Sirius. Errhine would stay in her dorm because she now avoided the common room. meanwhile Sirius would sneak up to her dorm and confront her. The only people who would know was Sirius, Remus, and Errhine.  
  
James gave in and gave the cloak over. And Remus decided to do the chicken dance to distract everyone, and he gave Sirius the cloak. Remus started the chicken dance and everyone was laughing. Sirius was in the boy's dorm and came down the stairs. Then with great care he started to walk up to Errhine's dorm.  
  
He looked into the key hole (which had no propose). There was Errhine, she was sitting on her bed. He opened up the dorm ,but she did not notice. She was to busy crying. He sat on the bed next to her and took of the cloak. "SIRIUS" she screamed "shhh" he put his finger on her mouth and she stopped "who, what, were, why" she gasped "I didn't mean to hurt you" "yeah right" "im serious" "ha that's a good one serious Sirius" "look how can I make it up to you" "kiss me" "WHAT" now he was the one yelling "shhh" she put her finger on his mouth and he stopped "why do I need to kiss you" "because I know you like me" he blushed.  
  
"kiss me" she said "uh" "don't uh just pucker up" "I...I" "you haven't kissed anyone have you" "no well not exactly" "well then" she leaned in forward and kissed him. He was taken by surprise. His first kiss, and he was kissing someone who he thought was his friend. Then she withdrew. "you didn't kiss back" she turned away "you...you kissed me" "no, you think" "well, uh, uh" She kissed him again. He pushed her off. "why are you doing this" "because I like you" "well I guessed that much" "you should go" "no why" "what you like me" she said excitedly "yes, and no" "what do you mean" "I like you" "yes" "well then" he gave her a little kiss. She blushed and he threw on James' cloak and walked out. She fell onto her bed with a smile. 


End file.
